Sebastian Diaz
Specialist Sebastian Diaz is a character in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. A specialist in heavy weapons, Diaz is a member of John Taylor's elite team who goes rogue to uncover the CIA's secrets. Biography Sebastian Diaz went to Stanford with a mechanical engineering degree. By the age of 23, he joined the United States Army before being selected for special forces training. After finishing the Q-Course in 83 weeks, he was then assigned to the 1st Special Forces Group, then later in his career joined Winslow Accord Special Forces. Due to serious injuries, Diaz would join the Cyber Soldier Program that replaced his body with augmentations. In addition, Diaz was given a Direct Neural Interface. Diaz joined the Winslow Accord Black Cyber Ops Division and placed in Commander John Taylor's team. Reality Ethiopia Taylor's team is sent alongside WA agents Jacob Hendricks and the Player to retrieve the Egyptian Prime Minister Said. Once the team regrouped, Diaz was ordered by Taylor to escort The Player, Hendricks, Minister Said and Lieutenant Khalil to extraction. The operation went successful, but with the cost of the Player being critically injured by a Grunt. Teaching the Player Diaz is seen after the Player's mind is transferred into a simulation. Here, Diaz teaches the Player on the things he can do (e.g. wall running). Diaz starts his friendship with the Player, calling them "brother". When the Player remembers their near-death in Ethiopia, Diaz tells the Player that any references will cause memories to return. But after the entire team interfaces with the Player, Corvus is reborn and eventually, causes the entire team (excluding Taylor and Hendricks) to be left brain dead, effectively killing them. Events of Black Ops III Ethiopia Taylor's team is sent alongside WA agents Jacob Hendricks and the Player to retrieve the Egyptian Prime Minister Said. Once the team regrouped, Diaz was ordered by Taylor to escort The Player, Hendricks, Minister Said and Lieutenant Khalil to extraction. The operation went successful, but with the cost of the Player being critically injured by a Grunt. Teaching the Player Diaz is seen after the Player's mind is transferred into a simulation. Here, Diaz teaches the Player on the things he can do (e.g. wall running). Diaz starts his friendship with the Player, calling them "brother". When the Player remembers their near-death in Ethiopia, Diaz tells the Player that any references will cause memories to return. The Player and Hendricks did wetwork for five years with Taylor and his team across the world. Infected by Corvus Taylor and his team find an abandoned Coalescence Facility, the facility that killed 300,000 people with Nova 6. Taylor is infected by an artificial-intelligence named Corvus, who was a bug in the DNI software who had become a virus. Hall tries to help Taylor, but becomes infected, leading to Maretti and Diaz himself. Corvus influenced them, leading his message to drive them mad. The team later went to the Singapore CIA black site and killed the agents by Denial of reincarnation. Including stealing severs to upload CIA information on the internet. Exposing Information and Death Diaz stayed to link CIA information, having full power over the facility. The Player and Hendricks attempt to stop Diaz, but to no avail. Despite the information being linked, the agents defeat Diaz as Hendricks purges with Diaz, killing him. Diaz's death led to Hendricks becoming infected by Corvus by the purge. Afterward, Diaz is mentioned by the agents throughout the manhunt until Hendricks kills Taylor in Egypt. Once the Player has committed suicide in the Coalescence Corporation HQ in Zürich, Diaz is heard within the Frozen Forest alongside Hall and Maretti. Reality The Player in reality died in the Coalescence Hospital by surgery complications. In reality Diaz died upon being infected with Corvus. Quotes Gallery Diaz Zurich.JPG Sebastian Diaz BO3.png References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Characters